Destiny Called
by Dacecika
Summary: What will happen between Trunks and Pan……Goten and Bra? Will the band help push them together, or will the accidental trip to Vegeta-sie screw up everything? Pairings: TP GtBr
1. Default Chapter

Yeah Destiny Called…..  
  
Summary: What's this? Trunks, Goten in a band?! A punk rock band? What will happen between Trunks and Pan……but what's the deal with a girl in a band named Dace? What will happen between Goten and Bra? Will the band members Interfere? But hold up. Vegeta-sei? Time machine? What the hell are these teenagers doing? Well you just have to read and find out.   
  
Characters: Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and I guess the rest of the Z gang……plus my   
  
characters.  
  
Rated: R w/quite a bit of language, so if you're younger then uh 14 I guess then go   
  
talk to your parents about the birds and the bees / its not there yet though  
  
Note: The music is not mine, when it is I will write it before the song. Also the first few chapters may be a bit boring, but I will ope it up more later...  
  
*********  
  
MEMORIES  
  
*********  
  
"Ready?" Dace the17 ½ year old with dark red hair (mixture of red and black) asked. Just about the same height as Goten but a little shorter. She's also half saiyan, and very proness. She's what some people would call a punker or a hard rocker; she has a regular slender figure that goes along with the way she dresses. And deep black eyes mixed with red, like her brother Owen's but his is tinted green.   
  
"Yeah." The group agreed at the same time.  
  
*Music starts to play in the open area of Capsule Corp.'s yard.*  
  
Dace on her electric guitar, Owen and Goten on the drums, Trunks on another electric guitar, and Pan on the base.  
  
"She clings to me like selafane,   
  
Fake plastic submarine,  
  
Slowly driving me insane,  
  
But now that's over.  
  
So what if the sex is great,  
  
Just a temporary escape,"  
  
Dace and Trunks worked their guitars, while Owen and Goten pounded the shit out of there drums.  
  
"Another thing I coulda hate,   
  
But now that's over.  
  
Why?  
  
Why you always kick me when I'm high?   
  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
  
Being around   
  
Although she may not be  
  
It's what she'll do right now  
  
She'll do right now  
  
I used to hang on every word   
  
Each lie was more absurd  
  
Kept me so insecure  
  
But now that's over  
  
She taught me how to trust   
  
And to believe in us  
  
And then she taught me how to cuss  
  
That bitch its over  
  
You know I used to be   
  
Such a nice boy  
  
Why ?  
  
Why you always kick me when I'm high?   
  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
  
Being around   
  
Although she may not be it's  
  
What she'll do right now  
  
*guitar solo by Trunks who worked it vigorously*  
  
She clings to me like selafane   
  
Fake plastic submarine  
  
She's driving me insane  
  
But now that's over  
  
Now that's over  
  
Why  
  
Why you always kick me when I'm high?   
  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
  
Being around   
  
Although she may not be  
  
It's what she'll do right now  
  
She'll do right now  
  
Right now  
  
Oh……right now"  
  
*song ends with Pan and Dace dragging off the last few keys*  
  
Trunks finished singing right before the music died.  
  
"You've gotten better you guys." Dace said as she grabbed her water and started to chug it.  
  
"Not to bad yourself." Trunks said with a toothy grin, and trying to get some of Daces water and trying to grab it while she dodged.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Dace said as she moved her hand to motion it away, also handing him the water which he took.  
  
"So are you guys up for one more?" Pan asked setting her soda down.  
  
Dace tilted her head in thought.  
  
"Well that's completely up to you guys. 'Cuss I don't mind." Trunks replied.  
  
Owen and Goten shrugged, and started making conversation about chicks on the beach in bikinis playing volley ball.  
  
"Well it's up to you Dace." Pan said looking at the thinking Dace.  
  
"I guess." She said shrugging.  
  
"Ok I'll be nice, you pick the song." Trunks said as he picked up his guitar and pick.  
  
"Ok then I guess I'll be singing it to." Dace smirked.  
  
"What?!" Trunks said taken aback.  
  
"You said I get to choose the song, so why not the one I wrote? Which includes me singing it." She said making her point.  
  
"Fine you win."   
  
"Ok Sustained Death, I guess were singing 'All That's Left'" Dace said then all the band members smirked.  
  
*music starts once again*  
  
"one day the dreamers died within us   
  
when all our answers never came   
  
we hid the truth beneath our skin but   
  
our shadows never looked the same   
  
a ghost is all that's left   
  
of everything we swore we never would forget   
  
we tried to bleed the sickness   
  
but we drained our hearts instead   
  
we are  
  
we are the dead!  
  
and when we couldn't stop the bleeding (echo)  
  
we held our hearts over the flame (echo)  
  
we couldn't help but call it treason   
  
treason !!!  
  
after that we couldn't fill our frames   
  
after that our shadows never looked the same   
  
a ghost is all that's left   
  
of everything we swore we never would forget   
  
we tried to bleed the sickness   
  
but we drained our hearts instead   
  
we are  
  
we are the dead  
  
*guitar solo with drums*  
  
in summers past we'd challenge fate   
  
with higher pitch and perfect aim   
  
and standing fast, we'd radiate   
  
a light we loved but never named   
  
but the answers never came   
  
our shadows never looked the same   
  
YEAH!!!!  
  
a ghost is all that's left   
  
of everything we swore we never would forget   
  
we tried to bleed the sickness   
  
but we drained our hearts instead   
  
we are  
  
we are the dead   
  
a ghost of everything we thought but never said   
  
we tried to bleed the sickness   
  
but we drained our hearts instead   
  
we are the ones who lost our faith   
  
we dug ourselves an early grave   
  
we are the dead  
  
can we be saved?!!!"  
  
*song ends*  
  
Bulma and Bra stood clapping in front of the little makeshift stage that only stood half a foot off the grass.  
  
"That was great you guys." Bulma said smiling and stopped clapping. "Have you thought about going professional?"   
  
"I don't think were that good." Pan, Goten, and Owen all said at the same time, then laughed.  
  
"….actually I did give some of our music to a few contractors. And they like it." Dace said while she stood looking at the three who stopped laughing.   
  
"THEY WHAT?!!!!!!" Pan burst out excitedly. "THEY LIKED OUR MUSIC?!!"  
  
"Yeah were going to be famous!!!!!" Goten burst out giving Owen a high five.   
  
"Were gonna be famous!!! Were gonna be famous!!!" Goten and Owen both chanted together.  
  
"Well I'm so happy for you all, but I just came out here to say lunch is…….." Bulma stopped when four blurs went past her just at the mention of food.   
  
Bulma and Bra turned to walk inside, then Bulma stopped. But Bra just kept walking and got into the kitchen with the four other hungry saiyans.  
  
"You going to eat Dace?" Bulma asked with a look of concern on her face as she watched the young teen pack up her stuff and put her sunglasses on.  
  
"Nah Bulma, I just wanna go think over some stuff alone." She replied as she slid her Happy Tree Friends sweatshirt over her head, and over her black wife-beater.   
  
"Don't you want something to eat before you go?" Bulma asked awkwardly.  
  
"No its ok, I'll just grab something on the way." She said making sure her band patches were still attached to her sweatshirt.(aka: Dead Kennedys, Thrice, Rancid, Metallica, offspring…ect.)  
  
"Dace, its not like you to give up food, and not say goodbye to the band."  
  
"Bulma… just don't worry too much, I'm fine." She went up and hugged Bulma goodbye. "Thanks for letting us practice here, see ya." Dace picked up her guitar case, capsuled it then went flying out of site.  
  
"Poor girl, something's wrong." Bulma mumbled as she walked back to the house where the hungry saiyans were eating.  
  
*******  
  
"Damn nosy people…" Dace mumbled to herself as she kept flying, with no particular destination.  
  
'There not nosy, there just caring.' The good inner voice said.  
  
'Ah shut up twit, there annoying.' The bad inner voice said mockingly to the good.  
  
'No they love me.'  
  
'Who gives a rats ass if they love me or not there fucking annoying.'  
  
Dace's inner voices went on for a while until it just started to piss her off. "OK YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP." She yelled at herself.  
  
'Sorry' Both of the voices replied and shut up the rest of the way to nowhere.  
  
"Mom…" A tear rolled down Dace's cheek as she was trying to find a way to a secluded destination.   
  
Two years ago, the same day, Dace and Owen's mother died of a heart disease, even though her mother was saiyan, and saiyan could not get sick, her mother just got unlucky. It crushed her heart, and for the past two years it always came back to haunt her on the same fateful day. Her older brother was not that much of a help when she needed support, hell he wasn't much help with anything but fighting, and consumption of food. So she just learned to deal with it. By flying somewhere not close to civilization and cry and blow things up, which usually made her feel better…Fortunently Owen wasn't effected by the day…well that she new of at least.  
  
Little did Dace know, she would not spend the rest of the day alone like she had planned. 


	2. Some Crazy Goings Onz

Chapter 2: Some Crazy Going Onz  
  
A/N: Ok just to get something strait, Trunks is 18, Goten is 17, Pan and Bra are 16, Owen is 18, and Dace is 17. Also Owen and Dace are characters I made up and brother and sister if you haven't figured that out yet.  
  
Pss: I described Dace in the first chapter, but I'll describe Owen now. He has Black spiked hair, with a tint of green when the light hits it just right and has black, green tinted eyes. He like Dace and trunks…ect. is a demi-saiyan, with just about as big of an appetite as Goku but Dace'sbrother. He's just as tall as Goten if not an inch taller, and acts just like Goury on Slayers, so you know a definite problem for most of the people around him, but he is nice, kind, and caring and can kick some serious ass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four once hungry demi saiyans, sat with there backs against there chairs stuffed, and relaxing.  
  
Pan started cleaning up the dishes when Bulma came in and help. "You guys did Dace act strangely when you were practicing earlier?" Bulma asked gathering some plates off the table to give to the robots to clean.  
  
"She seemed perfectly normal to me." Goten said with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Owen chirped in.  
  
Pan finished picking up and sat at the table again. "I don't know, she seemed ok. But then again she was out of it more then usual."  
  
"Yeah she was kinda out of it, I guess I'll go figure out what's wrong." Trunks got up and headed tward the door to the yard where they were practicing.  
  
"She left Trunks." Bulma said.  
  
Trunks turned around with a look of disbelief on his face. "She left?" Bulma nodded. "Awkward. I guess I'll have to go find her then see what's wrong." He said then went out the door and took off into the air fallowing the faint trace of her ki.  
  
Suddenly her ki disappeared and was suppressed. Trunks stopped in midair and tried to find it again, but no avail so he headed in the direction she was last going.   
  
*****************  
  
She stopped flying, and landed herself on a big rock in the middle of some mountains, and suppressed her ki for no particular reason.  
  
She sat down, and tried to hold in all the emotions that were struggling to break out. Suddenly she couldn't control it anymore and burst out into sobs. Putting her hands to her face Dace wept silently to herself, about all the bad things that happened to her in the past, and about her mother's death.  
  
"Why? Why am I cursed with such a fucked up and miserable life?" She mumbled to herself through all of the tears. 'If only my mom didn't die, if only I could have died in her place. Why do I have so many questions that start with why? Mom why did you have to leave me here? Alone, nobody will understand.' Her chain of thought was broken when a branch cracked behind her.  
  
Dace turned her head and was not to happy at what she saw.  
  
Trunks saw one of his good friends sitting on the ground with a tear stained face and still more rolling down her cheeks. His heart broke in two when he saw her like that and he stuck a worried glance on his face. 'Dende Dace, what's wrong?' He thought as he went over to sit by her.  
  
"Trunks go away." Dace said with sadness, and anger present.  
  
Trunks was taken aback and stopped himself before he sat down. 'No. I'm not going away until she tells me what's wrong.' He mentally said to himself, then ignored the look of displeasure on her face and sat. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong Dace." Trunks said with a caring voice.   
  
She frowned. "It's nothing you can help with. So just leave me alone."   
  
"Dace." He turned to look at her, but she was turned away hugging her knees. "Dace look at me."  
  
"No." Her voice crocked.  
  
"Dace." Trunks said soothingly then cupped her chin and turned her face to look him dead into his eyes. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. 'Damn I can see all the pain, sorrow, and loneliness in her eyes.' He kept looking as did she until he saw it. 'Anger? Love?' He tried to get the thoughts in his head and see what it was, see what the deep flame in her eyes meant.  
  
"Damn, your so beautiful." He said soothingly as his thumb wiped a few tears away from her cheek. Her eyes filled with shock for a second and he mentally beat himself up at what he just realized what he said.  
  
Her eyes returned to what they had in before he made the comment. 'Trunks I don't see you like that…I'm sorry. But Pan does and why cant you see that?' She frowned slightly as she thought.  
  
His mind raced and he couldn't take it any more. Trunks leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and then resting them on her lips.  
  
Dace's eyes widened in shock then she pulled away, and dragged herself back a few feet.  
  
He mentally beat himself up for what he just did, and thought she pulled away because she wasn't ready. 'She just wasn't ready, and uh she wasn't expecting me to kiss her.' He thought as he looked at his feet in front of him and making side glances of the curled up figure sitting a few feet away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry D-" He started but it seemed she wanted to finish for him.  
  
"No Trunks. I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened…none of this should have happened. You shouldn't even be here." She said putting her face on her knees that were drawn up to her.  
  
His heart broke in half when she told him that he wasn't supposed to be here and show her what he felt for her.  
  
"Look Trunks, I didn't mean that…that…I mean I really do like you, not in that way though. But its just I'm out here to think too, and…I don't know." She whispered at the end and sobbed into her knees.  
  
Trunks moved over to her and pulled her onto his lap and into a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. "Shhhh…its ok, I'm here." He whispered and brushed the stands of hair out of her face. "Just tell me and you'll feel better."   
  
Dace explained her problems with how there was nobody to talk to, but Trunks had assured her that her would always be there for her. She told him about it was very hard on her because her mom died the same day 2 years ago. Then she swallowed and prepared for what she was about to tell him, something that could put there friendship in jeopardy. "Trunks…"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I…I…I like you allot…but its just not more then friend wise…I'm sorry." She said and closed her eyes and expected a different answer from him.  
  
His grip loosend around her "It's ok don't worry about it. Its just I don't know…I kind of like you more then a friend...but it's ok. Friends are cool" He sighed 'Damnit! oh well I guess I'll have to get used to rejection.'  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. Then she smiled and levitated in the air "Race you back." She called out and took off.  
  
Trunks sat there for a few seconds to pull himself back to reality, and got up and took off after her. "She's not going to beat me." He mumbled to himself anxious to catch up.  
  
************  
  
After a short flight in which Trunks was trying to catch Dace unsuccessfully, then they landed in the yard of Capsule Corp. They both put on big grins as they looked at each other and Dace ran inside, while Trunks just wondered why the hell she did that.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Goten greeted Trunks as he came out of the large domed house. "I guess Dace is fine." Goten pulled Trunks over to the stage where they practiced earlier, that still had all their stuff on it. Then he sat down at his drums.  
  
"Oh no. Were not practicing again today." Dace called out after both of them holding her CD case and a sandwich. Then ate the sandwich in a few seconds.  
  
"But what else are we going to do?" Goten asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
Trunks stood there in a look of wonder also.   
  
"Oh. I have an idea." Dace replied with a very VERY evil look.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Goten screamed and tried hiding under the stool he was sitting on, but instead of hiding he was just making a lot of loud noises with the set of drums. He started shaking and yelled again, "NOO!!! I'm not going to play truth or dare, or spin the bottle."  
  
Trunks started cracking up but then shut up when he heard the names of the games mentioned.  
  
A look of blankness was all over Dace's face, but then a blush crept over her cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about Goten?"   
  
"Its just Bra says that all the time, then smirks like that and then we all end up playing one of those games…." He gulped. "…or strip poker…." He mumbled the last one to himself which both of the other demi-saiyans could hear and caused Trunks to give Goten a death stare for even thinking about playing that with his sister.  
  
"Well…" Dace started putting the evil grin back on her face. "I was thinking of something more fun…"  
  
************  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Dace." Pan yawned and laid back on Bra's bed, while Bra raided her closet.   
  
"I really don't know." Bra said then coming out of her closet holding some clothes then positioning them over herself (dark hip hugger jeans, with a light baby blue backless shirt that ties around the neck, and with a slit on the front in the middle that stopped at the breast area). "Do you think Goten will like this?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She answered waving her hand to motion it away. "I don't see why you need to dress up to make him notice you, I mean he already does."   
  
"REALLY?!!" Bra asked excitedly with a look of happiness on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I can see he likes you." She sighed sadly. 'Yep Goten likes you Bra, but Trunks doesn't like me.' She thought to herself.  
  
Bra noticed her best friends sadness and sat on the bed next to her. "You know, I know you like Trunks and all, but I don't think he's your type. Why don't you go out with Uubu or Owen?"   
  
'Hmmm…Owen…he is kinda hot.' She thought. 'But really…Trunks.' "I don't know Bra…maybe."  
  
"Who knows, maybe Trunks will get jealous and want to go out with you after that…" Bra kept rambling on. "…so maybe that'll work." She stated with a nod of her head  
  
"Yeah, sure Bra."  
  
"The tough part is getting Owen to ask you out, but hey that shouldn't be too hard." She said with a triumphant smile. "Now excuse me while I get dressed for the movies."  
  
Pan sighed then shook her head.  
  
"Pan. Aren't you gonna change to? I mean Goten said were leaving in a half an hour, and Trunks is coming." Bra said from her bathroom, that's connected to her bedroom.  
  
***********  
  
Somewhere in Capsule Corp……  
  
Owen kept going back and forth in the maze that people called a house…just trying to find the kitchen to get a yummy snack. "Oh wow pretty bunny." Owen said to himself stopping to look at a watercolor picture of a rabbit on the wall that he passed 12 times before hand and doing the same thing every time he saw it (give or take a word).  
  
He yawned then walked away, only to find himself in the bathroom which he was for sure was the kitchen…  
  
*********  
  
"YOU WHAT??!!!!" Trunks and Goten shouted at Dace's last comment.   
  
"No seriously Dace we cant do that." Goten said shaking his head back and forth.   
  
"Yeah, mom'd kill me, take that back. She would give me to my dad to beat me within an inch of my life, then heal me and do it over and over till he gets tired of it." Trunks said with the were-not-going look on his face. "And anyways nobody has used that time machine, it was just built and not used. So if we left, there would be a great chance we wouldn't be able to get back."  
  
"Ok, if you two don't want to go, then I'll just go by myself." Dace said with a small amused smirk.  
  
"NO!!" Both guys shouted at her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She plastered an even bigger smirk. "Make me."  
  
Both guys were taken aback while Dace turned and walked into Capsule Corp. from the small makeshift stage.   
  
"Goten we can't let her go." Trunks told his best friend.  
  
Goten nodded. "I know, but how are we going to stop her?"  
  
"I don't know man."  
  
Dace walked back with a capsule in her hand. "I don't know, there were more then one time machines so I grabbed one of the two and yeah." She said looking at the capsule. "Well this is your last chance, are you guys going or staying?" She asked while she popped the capsule to reveal a time machine. (aka: pretty much like trunks from the future's, but more people space.)  
  
Goten shrugged. "I guess if there's no stopping you then I'll go so you wont get hurt or anything."  
  
The overhead glass thing opened and Dace jumped in fallowed by Goten. "So Trunks you coming?" Dace asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.  
  
"I-I cant." He said.  
  
There was a loud scream of rage from the house. "WHAT??!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRUNKS FRIED A CLIENT???!!!!! *click* TRUNKS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!" Bulma's voice roared.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll go." Trunks hopped in also and shut the cover. And notice Dace pull something out. "What the hell is that?" He motioned to the CD player thingy that she was holding. "And where do you wanna go?"  
  
"It's a CD player that can play with or without headphones, and I want to go anywhere a few hundred years back that was peaceful." She said and started the music. Further See by: Further Seems Forever started to play.  
  
"Ok." Was Trunks reply as he sat down at the control panel, then turned back to her with a more urgent look on his face and more urgency in his voice. "Like where?"  
  
Dace looked at Trunks then moved her attention to what was behind Trunks and starred wide-eyed. "Oh shit….."  
  
***********  
  
Pan walked out to Bra's balcony that over looked the small stage, but wasn't really ready for what she saw. She saw the time machine out with Trunks, Dace, and Goten in it. "Bra…"   
  
"Yeah Pan?" She said coming over to her best friend and out onto the balcony. Pan pointed a finger to what she was looking at wide eyed. "Oh shit." 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise  
  
A/N: Last one was a cliff hanger wasn't it? Well This chapter should be able to clear it up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh shit….." Dace stood there wide eyed and in disbelief as she looked over Trunk's shoulder at Goten, who had taken a seat on the control panel, and sitting on many buttons and controls in the process.   
  
A few lights went on and off in the time machine and Trunks turned to look at what Dace was. When he saw Goten sitting on the controls his eyes widened in shock and in horror.  
  
Goten also turned to see what they were looking at but saw nothing so turned back to them. "What?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!!!! YOU SAT ON THE CONTROLS!!!!!!" Dace yelled.  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head and laughed, a classic Son pose. "Whoops."   
  
A vein popped out of Dace's forehead and she clenched her fists, "YOU BAKA, YOUR PROBIBLY GOING TO GET US KILLED NOW."   
  
*beep* __Prepare for launch__*beep* The computer said, then the whole ship was engulfed in black a few seconds later.  
  
*****************  
  
Bra and Pan stood wide-eyed and open mouthed as they saw the ship disappear. Then anger washed over Bra and she grabbed pans arm and started pulling her inside with her. "Damn Goten…he and Trunks…" Bra mumbled to herself still pulling Pan. "…there going to pay…they said they were going to take us to the movies…and that's what there going to do even if we have to fallow them in time."   
  
"Bra…uh maybe we shouldn't." Pan said with a nervous look on her face.  
  
Bra dragged her friend through her door and down the hallway, and through another door and to the right, and thru another doorway that Owen was just crossing in front of…poor Owen…take that back…poor, poor Owen. Bra smirked when she saw him and walked over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt collar. "C'mon Owen." Bra said to Owen then continued pulling the two teens down to her mother's lab with her.  
  
******************  
  
Somewhere in a different dimension, and a few years back from our original time (aka time started with in story.) on planet Vegeta-sei……  
  
King Vegeta stood with his lovely Queen Bulma and there newborn brat Bra, talking to Kakarotto, Kakarotto's son, the legendary super saiyan Gohan. Along with some other saiyans of the elite at the party for the festival of the full moon.  
  
Kakarotto in this time had originally started out as a third class worrior, but had out powered many of the higher ranking worriors, and did exceptionally well in battle, and thus became one of the elites along with his family. (He is mated Chi-Chi and has Gohan and Goten with her…just think Earth pairs but on Vegeta-sei.)   
  
Gohan was the first Super saiyan in over 2,000 years on Vegeta-sei's. (think if Frieza decided to destroy Vegeta-sei when Gohan was like 15, and a very good warrior, and a super saiyan…yeah that's what I'm talking about…Gohan won of course…really Goku was the first one but it only happened once and he didn't know what happened, so it never happened again with him after that). Videl and Gohan have been happily mated for about 2 years now, and had a lovely daughter named Pan…..awwww. (sorry irresistible.) Oh and Gohan is the strongest elite on the planet, and is well respected and acts just the same as the Gohan on Earth…just maybe not as smart.  
  
(Trunks on Vegeta-sei is 4, Goten is 3, Pan is 1, Bra is a few weeks, and just guess on the others, cuss that's pretty much what I'm doing and I'm writing this.)  
  
All the saiyans at the party were having a good relaxing time by dancing, talking, eating, ect. about what you do at a high class palace party.   
  
King Vegeta, Kakarotto, Gohan, And a few elites were standing and talking about fighting and such with "…ah Gohan you are and excellent fighter…" or "Our one and only super saiyan you know…" comments thrown in here or there every once in a while.  
  
Goten and Trunks were in a room from the party planning on making trouble.   
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and a few other saiyan women were talking about mates and baby's and all that other stuff mated (married) women talk about.  
  
Out of nowhere there was a strange beep sound and a strange looking space ship appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the dance floor. Few of the women shrieked and ran to there mates and hid behind them, while few stayed in the same place. Some of the men took a step back while the king walked forward tward the foreign object, fallowed by Kakarotto, and Gohan.   
  
Trunks and Goten peeked out of the room they were in after the noise and saw the strange looking object too, and both turned towards each other and smiled wickedly. This wasn't part of there plan…but it doesn't mean they couldn't make a new one…  
  
The see thru glass/cover thing slowly opened and music from the foreign object could be heard throughout the ballroom (further see is still playing). All three teenagers stood in the time machine with blank looks on there faces. Dace was the first to come out of her daze and walked over to the blank looking teenage Goten and pulled him up from the front of his shirt collar and shook him with no mercy.  
  
"GOTEN YOU BASTARD!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!! YOU BAKA NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE!!!!! WERE IN VEGETA'S FUCKING DREAM WORLD, DENDE YOU…YOU…YOU STUPID AIR HEAD MOTHER CLUCKER!!!!! ARRG!!!!!" Dace yelled at the poor horrified teenage Goten then dropped him.  
  
"S…s…sorry Dace…I really didn't mean to…it was an accident I swear…" Goten stuttered out.  
  
King Vegeta and his two loyal soldiers (Kakarotto and Gohan) were standing a few feet away from the time machine now, with very angry/confused/amused looks on their faces. "Who are you?" King Vegeta asked with anger present in his voice.  
  
"Goten, SORRY ISNT GONNA FREAKING CUT IT THIS TIME!!!!" Dace still kept yelling at the frightened demi-saiyan. Then she turned to Trunks, who immediately tried to back the furthest he could go into his chair without breaking it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JUST SITTING AROUND HERE FOR??!!!!! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"   
  
Trunks turned to the controls and started working on seeing how to get back.  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME BRAT?!!" King Vegeta roared not to happy that none the three teenagers answered when he first asked the question, and very pissed off that they should interrupt the royal party.  
  
Dace turned on him and smirked, which for some reason he backed away horrified. "Look you weak saiyan air head, cant you see that I'm to busy to answer any damn questions?" She said looking at the retreating Vegeta, then laughed evily.  
  
All the onlookers looked at eat other with confusion and shock written all over them and began to murmuring to eat other about what she had just done to the king. None of the teens seemed to notice, and if they did they didn't really care.  
  
Goten turned his head to look at the surroundings of the new place then spotted his ultimate love…food. 'Ok if I jump out now without Dace looking then I could get some food' He turned to look at Dace and she wasn't looking. 'YES!!' He put his hand on the railing then flipped both feet over and would have made a nice landing if his shirt wasn't choking him.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Dace asked gripping the back of his shirt.  
  
Goten gulped. "Nowhere…" Fear was present in his voice.  
  
"Then why were you jumping out of the time machine?" She asked a little too sweetly for his liking.  
  
"Uh…umm…" Goten stuttered. 'Think Goten, think.' "…just stretching my legs, yeah that's it. Just stretchi-"  
  
"My ass." She pulled Goten back in the time machine still holding the back off his shirt.  
  
"Uh….uh….Dace….?" Trunks stuttered out, and turned from the controls to look at her.  
  
"Yeah?" She thru Goten on the floor of the TM (Time machine, just shorter) and walked over to the controls next to Trunks.  
  
"Well…uh" He started to laugh stupidly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well…its kinda funny you see…" Dace raised an eyebrow. Trunks gulped. "were uh…were stuck here until I fix it so we can go back home." He started laughing like an idiot now while Goten looked at him awkwardly and Dace have a vein pop out of her forehead.   
  
She started to inhale deep breaths, and exhale. "Breathe Dace, just breathe." She mumbled to herself then sat down Indian style on the TM floor. "Its all going to be fine, after I kill Goten, and sacrifice Trunks to his mother so he can be eaten alive, I will be fine." She mumbled quietly and closed her eyes to think.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other in horror, and both started to crawl out of the TM like toddlers, they both looked at each other and nodded and were about to jump out when "You jump out of the ship without me I'll kill you." Dace said with murder written in her voice. Both Trunks and Goten gulped again and did reverse back to where they were before.  
  
King Vegeta was pissed at all of the commotion and turned to his strongest warrior, "Gohan."  
  
"Sire." Gohan turned tward the king.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Get rid of them." He whispered, and looked to make sure there little "guests" did not hear, and they didn't.  
  
Gohan nodded then did a slight bow and headed tward the TM more while checking his scouter. The scouter read: 6,193 on the girl. Gohan snickered to himself. 'Weak for how much she pushes those two guys around.' 12,876 on the lavender haired guy, and 11,111 on the black haired teen. 'That's awkward.' He thought as he looked at the 11,111, but then continued forward.  
  
Dace got up with her anger in check. "Let's go." She jumped out of the TM followed by Goten and Trunks who capsized it. They all stood in a triangle position where the TM once stood with Dace in front, Goten in back on the left, and Trunks in back on the right.  
  
Trunk's eyes darted around ready for an attack, he could feel it. There was something coming, it wasn't week either.  
  
*******************  
  
Back at Capsule Corp…  
  
"Bra… weren't you taking me to the kitchen?" Owen asked as they walked right through the kitchen, and just got out of it.  
  
"No you peanut brain, were going to my mothers laboratory." Bra said still pulling Owen and Pan.  
  
"Oh." Owen said and shrugged his shoulders as if he understood.  
  
"Uh….Bra?" Pan asked in confusion.  
  
"What Pan?" Bra said kind of getting annoyed by all the questions.  
  
"Why are we going to your mom's lab if they already took the time machine?" Pan asked as Bra started dragging them down some stairs.   
  
Bra grinned. "Mom made two."  
  
"Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." Owen started singing not even understanding the situation. "There they are standing in a ro-"   
  
"OWEN SHUT UP!!!" Both Bra and Pan yelled at the poor unfortunate Owen who just wanted to let it out.  
  
Bra turned on the light in her mothers lab then let go of the two in the middle of the room, while she walked over to a desk and looked in a couple of drawers. "Damnit, I know it's in here somewhere…no…aha." She pulled her hand out and held a capsule. "Here we go ladies and gents." She said holding it out in front of her.  
  
Owen looked at her hand and his face lit up. "JELLY BEAN!!!" he yelled anxiously and went to grab it, only to be smacked by Pan.  
  
"It's not a jelly bean Owen, it's a capsule." Pan said letting him go and patted his back when his face dropped.   
  
"Then where are all the jelly beans?" Owen looked back and forth and all over the room only to find the one jelly bean er capsule…in Bra's hand.  
  
Pan looked over to Bra feeling pity for the unfortunate soul Owen. "Yeah ok we have the second time machine, but how do we know where they went in the other one?"  
  
Bra's face dropped, then smirked. "Even if it wasn't recorded manually when it took off, the computer should have saved it. So what I'm trying to say is that the data is on the launching computer, so we know where to go."  
  
"Or we could do it the easy way." Pan mumbled to herself, but a little to loud.  
  
"What would that be Pan?" Bra asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"We could just have Owen do what Goten did."   
  
****************  
  
Somewhere else in Capsule Corp.....  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!!!!!" Bulma's voice roared. 


	4. Food and smartness?

I do not own DBZ or any of the DB's thus I am not happy, but I'll survive. I know it's not the best story, but it just seemed like it would be a good one when I was thinking about it.  
  
Trunk's eyes narrowed.   
  
Gohan took a punch at the back of the lavender haired teens head. Only to find out that his hand went through thin air. His eyes widened in shock 'The scouter said that he was weak, and if he was as weak as it said then he wouldn't be that fast.'   
  
Trunks appeared behind the attacker and drop kicked him to the floor.  
  
Dace narrowed her eyes, as did Goten. "Cheap shot." Dace said not even bothering to turn to look at the small scene, and the mysterious attacker rising. "It's not very nice to attack from behind, and when the enemy is unsuspecting." She emphasized unsuspecting to get a point across to the weakling Vegeta-look-alike.   
  
Vegeta laughed and looked at the alert teens. "That's nice, but saiyans aren't that nice or fair during fighting." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Ok. If saiyans aren't fair during a fight, then why is Goten?" Dace asked pointing to Goten.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I said saiyans aren't fair, your not saiyan." Vegeta stated putting a proud smirk on his face.  
  
All three teens dropped on the floor laughing there asses off and forgetting about Gohan who was ordered to kill them, just because of the Vegeta-look-alike's comment.   
  
All the attention of the ballroom was turned tward the three mysterious teens who were laughing there asses off.   
  
Finally a minute later Dace, Trunks, and Goten got up with an occasional chuckle here and there. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, because you sure as hell don't know who or what we are Veggie." Dace said with amusement in her voice.  
  
A vein popped out of Vegeta's forehead and he clenched his fists in anger. "How dare you mock the King of all saiyans." Vegeta said with anger in his voice.  
  
The three teens were back on the floor laughing harder than the first time the instant Vegeta said he was the king of saiyans.   
  
Vegeta was beyond rage and a blue energy surrounded his body, then he started to gather up energy for a strong energy blast. All the people around the three laughing teenagers backed off a ways so they wouldn't be hit. Vegeta fired the energy ball at the three.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Dace got up again and hung on to each other for support so they wouldn't fall back down to the floor still laughing. Trunks brought down his hand to pat Gotens shoulder because it was so funny, and deflected the energy ball strait back at Vegeta in the process.   
  
Vegeta looked in shock and in horror as his own energy ball was shot back at him, just because some weakli… no they weren't weak, 'they were just hiding there power' Vegeta thought as the ball of energy came hurling strait at him. He closed his eyes waiting for it to hit, but it never came… 'Is this what death feels like?' He thought then opened his eyes to see Gohan in front of him and took the hit, which did no apparent damage.  
  
Dace finally stopped laughing then looked over to where Gohan and Vegeta were. Then looked at Goten, then back at the other two. "Hey Goten doesn't that look like your bro Gohan?" Dace asked looking at Gohan strangely.  
  
Goten looked up and also looked at Gohan then nodded. "Yeah it does look like bro, similar ki, but he's allot weaker."   
  
"You forgot not as neerdy." Trunks added. "But you are right he is allot weaker. The highest this Gohan has probably gone is super saiyan, that's if he was lucky."   
  
"Well he's not that weak…well I mean compared to the rest of the population of this planet. I mean they can't hide there ki worth shit and he's the strongest one, well that was until we were accidentally warped to this Dende forsaken planet." Dace said in the conversation that the three of them had started up.  
  
"What the hell are you saying? That I'm weak?" Gohan asked angrily.  
  
Trunks looked over to the angry Gohan. "Well not exactly, we were actually complimenting you because you're the strongest one on this planet. But we were saying you are weaker then us." Trunks said then shrugged and went back to the three way conversation with his friends.  
  
"I say we ditch this place." Dace said to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Yeah…but I'm hungry." Goten replied.   
  
"Yeah I'm hungry to." Trunks said and his stomach growled.  
  
Dace sweat dropped and looked at her friends. "Ok, we'll ditch this place and I'll make something for you guys and then me and Goten will train while you do what you need to do to fix the time machine." Dace said to Trunks.  
  
Both guys nodded.  
  
Gohan looked at the group, very angry that they were ignoring him. "Your not going anywhere except your graves." He replied with a very evil look on his face.  
  
"Oh please." Dace said.  
  
"You can't kill us." They all said.  
  
"Gohan is the legendary super saiyan. He killed Freiza, so I doubt he will have any trouble killing three weakling teenagers. Gohan, show them your true power." Vegeta said with a triumphant look.   
  
Gohan's hair turned yellow and eyes turned green as he powered up to super saiyan. He smirked. "Prepare to die."   
  
Dace smiled and cracked her knuckles. "It's been a while since I've had a punching bag. This calls for workout music." She pulled a capsule out of her pocket and uncapsized it and grabbed out her radio and pulled a CD out of the case and slipped it in. She pulled off her sweatshirt revealing her black wife-beater and tossed both sweatshirt and the radio to Trunks, then got into a fighting stance. "Play it."  
  
Trunks hit play and "I stand alone" by Godsmack started to play.  
  
Dace was about to take off, but stopped when a hand gripped her wrist. She turned to see Goten. "You've had enough fun, let me beat his ass." Goten said. Dace nodded and backed away to Trunk's side.   
  
Goten got into a fighting stance and waited for Gohan to make the first move. Gohan smirked and appeared behind Goten only to find out Goten wasn't there anymore, the kid was fast he had to give him some credit. Gohan blocked the kick that was sent to his head and grabbed Goten's leg and thru him into a wall, which cracked and crumpled a bit.  
  
Goten rose from the small pile of broken wall pieces and smirked, 'It's my turn.' He thought to himself as he watched Gohan disappear and reappear next to him aiming a kick at the side. Goten blocked the kick and punched Gohan in the stomach, which made the elite soldier back up clutching his stomach in pain.   
  
Trunks took his eyes off the fighting for a moment and looked around. Everybody in the grand room was watching the "fight" and Goten and Gohan were very into the small battle also. He looked over to Dace also noticing she was watching with a frown on her face. Trunks poked Dace's shoulder to get her attention.  
  
Dace looked at Trunks with a look on her face that said "What?" and waited for an answer.  
  
Trunks smiled and grabbed her arm, then started to drag her away…  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.…  
  
"Ready?" Bra asked looking at her two friends.  
  
"I really don't know, maybe we should just do it your way and type in the coordinates." Pan said with a rather nervous look on her face.  
  
Owen pouted to himself about he should have eaten the jelly bean when he had the chance.  
  
"It's ok Pan…" Bra looked over at Owen then back at Pan again. "Or maybe I should…you know type it in manually."  
  
Pan nodded. 'Thank Dende.'   
  
Owens stomach growled. Bra and Pan looked over to him, then sweat dropped. Owen was sitting against the wall trying to eat a piece of metal.  
  
Bra laughed stupidly. "Uh…maybe we should have a snack before we go…"  
  
**********  
  
Vetega-sei…  
  
The fight between Goten and Gohan was still going on, and Gohan was getting tired. After a series of punches and kicks were thrown from Gohan-which were all caught by Goten-he went super saiyan. Everybody in the room stared in aw, accept Goten and his friends…  
  
'Finally.' Goten thought. 'Now its his turn to be defense.' Goten smirked then launched at his Vegeta-sei "older-brother". After throwing some punches and kicks, some were caught, while the majority hit its target, Gohan started to get even more tired out. Goten finally got tired of playing 20 minutes later and decided to end this. He went a higher level of super saiyan and easily surpassed Gohan in power.  
  
Many of the onlookers looked in shock, while others looked horrified, and the rest just starred in disbelief, along with Vegeta.  
  
Goten assaulted Gohan with another series of punches and kicks, then sent the other saiyan to the ground. Gohan struggled to get up, but found it to difficult, and fell back to the same spot every time he tried.  
  
Goten powered down back to his original self and laughed with his hand behind his head. "Well that was fun." He said with the classic Son smile.   
  
Most everybody in the room looked at him like he was crazy, Gohan looked at him like he was a fool. "Finish me." He sated flatly with pride lost.   
  
Goten stopped laughing and tilted his head to the side to look at him. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"You fool, kill me. When you start a battle, you finish it." Gohan said angrily.  
  
"That's what your dad says all the time, doesn't he Trunks?" Goten turned to look at his friends…only they weren't there anymore. He turned his head and looked around and saw the most horrible thing he ever saw in his life…  
  
~  
  
Dace patted her stomach satisfied at the big dinner she just finished. She then looked over at Trunks and smiled. He was still stuffing himself. 'Dende he looks cute…ah what the hell am I saying? I know Pan likes him, it's so damn obvious. I don't see why he doesn't see it.' She thought and came back to reality.  
  
Trunks finished eating and sat on the floor then leaned back. "Hmm…palace food is good." He said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Yep." Dace nodded.  
  
~  
  
Goten stood shocked at the site before him. They were eating…they were eating food without him…how dare they? His stomach grumbled.  
  
Everybody in the room's sweat dropped while Dace and Trunks looked tward Goten. Dace smiled at waved at him. "Have a good workout?" She asked.  
  
Goten put on puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Ah yes, the look that nobody could say no to when it was Goten, it always worked. He dragged his feet tward his two friends, still pouting because they were just so mean to eat food without him…just so mean.  
  
Dace gave Goten 'the eye' and stood up and hugged her poor hungry friend. "Don't pout. Look." She motioned her hand tward the food table. "We saved you some."  
  
Goten's face lit up and he walked over to the food, while Trunks got up and walked over to Dace. Trunks put his hand behind his head and laughed stupidly. "You know, its kinda wrong to steal."   
  
Dace raised an eye brow. "What the hell do you mean steal?"   
  
He took a step back. "Well you just see, were not from here, and its just kinda…I don't know. Not right?"  
  
Dace sighed. "Look, were part saiyan. If we don't eat we starve, and from here out we'll catch our own meal. Ok?"   
  
Trunks grinned. "Ok."  
  
"Goten finish up!" Dace called to the munching demi-saiyan. "I cant stand to be in a place that Vegeta is actually king."   
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow confusingly. "What do you mean brat?"   
  
Trunks turned to look at his "father" and sighed…this might take a while. "See were not from here." Vegeta snorted, but Trunks continued. "Were not from this planet, let alone this dimension."  
  
"What do you mean dimension?" Gohan asked getting up and wiping the rubble off of him.  
  
"Were from an alternate dimention, which means were from a different timeline." Goten replied wiping his mouth.  
  
Dace and Trunk's mouths dropped and stared wide-eyed at Goten, who for some reason answered a question that he actually…understood? Both stood shocked and starred at one of there best friends thinking the same thing… 'When did he get smart?'   
  
Goten saw both of his friends starring and tilted his head to the side. "What? Is there something on my face?"   
  
Back at CC…  
  
"How can you eat so much?" Bra asked counting the 234th sandwich Owen had just shoved in his mouth. "I mean I'm demi-saiyan and everything, and I eat allot, but Dende I stop around 50."   
  
Pan sighed and took another sip of her coke. "He eats as much as grampa…"  
  
Finally Owen had cleared the plates and Bra sighed 'bout time' she thought.   
  
"Thanks you guys. That was good." Owen said happily. "Can you make more?" Bra and Pan's sweat dropped.  
  
Back at Vegeta-sei…  
  
"Oh my Dende…" Dace shook her head in disbelief. "Goten got smarter…" 


	5. Plans and Purple Blobs

For all you people who do not like Dace because Trunks likes her, I will get to it in either this chapter or the next…so no worries….and please don't kill me…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Oh my Dende…" Dace shook her head in disbelief. "Goten got smarter…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Plans and purple blobs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean Dace?"  
  
Dace shook her head with a shocked look on her face. 'Goten is not that smart. Goten is not that smart.' She kept repeating mentally to herself.  
  
Goten seeing nothing physically wrong with his friends, just went back onto munching his food.  
  
While Trunks on the other hand looked at his best friend as if he had just crawled out of a rabbit h….not he did that before….crawled out of the gravity room and died. (Ah much better) Trunks pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a very weird dream that he was having, and sure enough it was real… Trunks started to think to himself how this was possible. 'This is seriously weird…wow I wonder…' He quickly thought of a plan to test if Goten had actually gotten smarter. '…yeah that'll work, that usually works.' He smirked slightly then looked over at his red haired friend, who had pretty much the same look on her face that Trunks did.  
  
Goten looked up slightly feeling danger and pushed away from the now almost cleared table, then turned to look at his friends. He quickly became uneasy at both of them smirking at him. 'Uh oh, why do they look so…so…evil?' As Goten thought he took a nervous step backwards.  
  
Trunks stepped forward and then addressed Goten. "Now Goten I'm going to ask you a very, very, very, very, very…. (And it continues for about 6min.)"  
  
King Vegeta looked at the brat who was saying very too many times, and a vein popped out of his forehead in annoyance. 'That's it, if that brat says very one mor…damn brat this has to stop now.' He thought quickly thinking of a way to stop him from saying the blasted word one more time…soon it became too much to handle for the annoyed king "DAMNIT BRAT!!! SHUT UP WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!!!" Vegeta yelled anger clearly written all over his face.   
  
Trunks looked over at his father-look-alike, shrugged then went back to his question. "Well like I was saying. Goten I'm going to ask you a very important question."   
  
Silence filled the entire ballroom and everybody was listening to hear what this important question was.   
  
"Now Goten, are you ready for the question?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded in reply. "Ok. Goten, what's 2+2?" The entire room sweat dropped, and Goten went into deep concentration.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.   
  
Bulma walked down the halls of her large mansion clearly angry, no not angry furious with her son. He had dared to fry a client of the company's just because of his personal problems. 'I bet anything Pan was there.' The middle aged woman thought. 'Whenever she's around Trunks almost everything goes wrong. He probably doesn't even notice he's head over heels for her.' She let a small laugh escape her, but then put on a serious face again. 'Now's not the time to be thinking about grandchildren. Trunks fried a client, this has to be dealt with…Now where is Vegeta when you need him…'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta-sei, in a secluded castle room…  
  
"…so that's what we do Goten." A young lavender haired boy finished telling his best friend the plan.   
  
Mini Goten nodded slightly. "Ok Trunks, I get it…when are we gonna eat?" Goten's stomach growled.  
  
Mini Trunks sweat dropped, then laughed nervously. "Let me see if I can get some food without being noticed…" He said then soon left the room to go find uneaten food.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Goten stood there deep in concentration about this very difficult question he was asked by his best friend. 'What was the answer again?...oh yea Bra told me this like a lot of times…the answer was…the answer was…11…no…wasn't it 5? Yeah that's it, it was 5.' Goten thought then nodded.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Mini Goten couldn't take it anymore, he was just getting to darn hungry. 'I know Trunks said not to go out, but I cant take it anymore.' He thought then left the room on search of food, just like his friend.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"The answer is……it's…what was it again…oh yeah. 5." Goten nodded in agreement to himself while the entire room was on the floor (major sweat drop) looking astounded by the stupidity of Goten.  
  
'Oh my Dende. You would have thought that since Bra taught him how to do math he would have learned it, but I guess even when you get tutored with someone you like it gets even more tangled up…they should seriously be dating already, along with Trunks and Pan.' Dace shook her head slightly and noticed a small moving lavender blob, that wasn't her good friend Trunks. 'Like Shakespeare said: To move or not to move, that is the question…or at least I think it was Shakespeare…' She debated with herself for a moment, then decided to follow it. I mean it's not everyday you find a moving lavender blob. Dace started to fallow the moving blob, and surprisingly, nobody noticed she left.  
  
Trunks shook his head. 'Goten will always be…he will always be…well Goten…' Trunks thought then looked at his confused friend who looked like he thought he did something wrong.   
  
For a moment Goten looked utterly confused as to why everybody had looked at him like he was…dumb, but then shrugged it off and turned back to the food table, only to find out the next horrible thing happened to him…  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mini Goten had done it, he had gotten a whole tray of food without being noticed. I mean, hell, when nobody's looking at you but at something else, how could it be hard?   
  
He set down the food in the middle of the secluded room that he and Trunks were in earlier, then wondered why Trunks wasn't back yet, but then shrugged it off. He waited for a minute, but then his stomach was too much to handle, so he started to dig in.  
  
A few seconds later Mini Trunks came into the room carrying what looked like a chicken and a few bowls of potatoes and rice, ect. and set it down next to the stuff Goten had brought in. Trunks frowned slightly. "I told you to stay here." He sighed and shrugged, "Oh well the more for the both of us." He said, then dug in.  
  
~  
  
In the corner shadows of the room…  
  
'So the blob has a friend…'   
  
~  
  
About a minute later both mini saiyans had finished eating their fill (well more like the food they had brought) and sat back and relaxed. "So Goten, you remember the plan right?" Mini Trunks asked, hoping that his best friend remembered the majority of it.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah kinda, but can we go over it so I can make sure I do it right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well seeming how they haven't been killed yet, I think dad might have them stay here to night. So first we…"  
  
~  
  
Dace smirked. This was going to be fun, playing the little game these kids were going to play, then make sure it came right back to them at full force.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Capsule Corp. kitchen…  
  
Owen leaned back into his chair and patted his stomach, satisfied with his snack (haha snack, yeah food that could probably last me for about 2-3 months).   
  
Bra and Pan looked up from reading to find Owen had finished eating. Bra was about to speak, but Pan spoke up first. "So Owen, ready to go now?"   
  
Owen nodded. "Now where are we going again?"  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other briefly, then shrugged. "Nowhere important Owen, nowhere important…" Bra said and got up from the table, fallowed by Pan then Owen.  
  
They all went outside into the very large Capsule Corp lawn, and Bra popped the Time Machine #2 capsule.   
  
"Ready?" Bra asked looking over at her two friends. Pan nodded, and Owen looked amazed at how the jelly bean had turned out so big.  
  
Pan hopped into the time machine, Bra moved forward but noticed Owen hadn't moved, so she grabbed him and thru him in fallowed by herself. Bra had taken the pilots seat, Pan had taken a passenger seat and surprisingly Owen had also.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere else at capsule…  
  
Bulma was walking down the hall and had just passed a window and looked out enjoying the scenery. Then she stopped and walked back a few steps to make sure she had seen what she thought she had seen. Bulma stood rooted to the spot, a look of horror, shock, worry, anger, and fear all shot through her at once. "No…" She gasped under her breath. 


	6. Chapt Six: Lets Tango

Chappie 6:  
  
Lets Tango  
  
A young blue haired teenager made herself busy in Whisper her mother's 2nd project of the time machines. She worked pressing a few controls while her ebony haired female friend looked on with interest, and her green-tinted haired male friend looked like a kid who just got his candy taken away.  
  
"Just a few….more controls….and we'll be ready to go…" Bra mumbled, biting her lip and thinking when while she spaced out her words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta-sei….  
  
The young troublesome lavender-haired boy dressed in black stealthly, and quickly walked across one of the many halls of the palace with a black-haired boy dressed the same way fallowed him. Both boys had a pillow case over their right shoulders with evil smirks on their faces while they made their trek to there destination…  
  
~  
  
She smirked as she watched as the two little miscreants tried to make themselves look as if they were something out of a bad James Bond movie. She watched as the boys turned a corner on to another hallway. She fallowed and turned the corner only to bump into something, then stumble back a few steps and fall on her butt.  
  
"Sorry…Can I help you with something miss?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta-sei Ballroom…  
  
Trunks patted his best friend on the back, still trying to sooth him and tell him that the food that disappeared over 5 minutes ago had minds of its own…and thankfully to his luck it worked.  
  
He sighed and looked around, only to find out that his other friend was missing. He stopped patting Goten on the back and turned intending on finding out where Dace went, but instead he came face to face with King Vegeta.  
  
"Ok brat, explain." King Vegeta barked.  
  
"Well we're not from here…" Trunks started but was cut off by King Vegetable.  
  
"You said that already brat. But how the hell did you get here and why the hell are you here?" Vegeta barked.  
  
Trunks nodded silently, "Well, you see it kinda happened when…" then he explained the whole situation leaving out most of the details about Earth and most of the super saiyan info. "…so we're here, and that's about it." He finished.  
  
King Vegeta stood thinking for a moment. Then spoke. "You and your friends will stay here until you can fix that blasted machine and leave." Vegeta spoke then noticed that the girl brat was missing. "Brat. Where's the girl?"   
  
Trunks looked around a moment then shrugged "Dunno. She probably went to go look for a bathroom or something." He answered 'Hope that's what she did at least…'   
  
Vegeta seemed to accept this answer as he turned, then motioned something with his hand.   
  
A girl about 16 with dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, wearing white loose servants clothing appeared not more then a few seconds after King Vegeta made the hand signal, kneeling in front of her king. "Sire?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Girl, go show these two to their rooms, and make sure there is another one close by for the girl they are with." Vegeta said with a hint of distaste in his voice.  
  
She nodded, then started to rise. "Yes your majesty." She turned and started to walk out with Goten and Trunks fallowing right behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Capsule Corp's lawn…  
  
"There!" Bra said grinning madly as she pushed a button.  
  
The scenery soon swirled around them and became dark for a moment before it stopped and reappeared in what looked like a bar…that was filled with men and women…with tails.   
  
Bra started to laugh nervously, Pan looked confused, and Owen was grinning madly at the site of…food.  
  
Bra was still laughing like an idiot and looking around the room slightly fearful because all eyes were on her and her two good friends. 'Oh shit…what have we gotten ourselves into?'  
  
Pan still looked confused and looked around at all the people that were staring at her, Owen, and Bra. Then she noticed it, they all had tails…  
  
Owen was drooling at the site of food on a counter and soon he couldn't take it anymore, so he opened the cover, jumped out, and started running for the delicious looking food. He was almost there…he just had to strech out his arm and grab…  
  
A big man blocked his way to get the food with a confused, yet angered face. "Looking for something punk?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma was running down the halls yelling her mates name…but no such luck. 'It would have been allot easier if he hadn't put up a mental barrier while he was training…but I guess he was doing it so I wouldn't get hurt.' She stopped running and sighed. 'I guess I'll go grab the other time machine so we can go after them.' She turned and started walking down another hall…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Halls of Palace Vegeta-sei…  
  
Dace blushed and felt embarrassed for not noticing another ki before. It was a guy…a tall black shaggy haired guy with sparkling black eyes, that had an incredibly nice build that seemed around her age…"Sorry." She mumbled.   
  
"It's ok. Its not everyday that a beautiful girl bumps into you." His voice was deep, yet gentle and kind at the same time.   
  
Dace blushed crimson at the comment, especially since it was coming from such a hot guy. "Heh…Thanks."   
  
"It's no problem." He replied and offered her his hand to help her up. "So why were you in such a hurry?" he asked as she started to brush herself off from the fall.  
  
"I was fallowing two kids who were carrying sacks and were up to mischief."  
  
He grinned. "You must mean Prince Trunks and Lord Goten."  
  
Dace sweat dropped. 'How could Goten be a lord? He's like what 7 years old for crying out loud…and anyways he doesn't have the brains.' "Yeah…"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know this chapter may suck, but I did try. I have writers block at the moment, so it's kind of difficult. But hopefully the next one will be better :D  
  
Criticism appreciated!!! 


End file.
